In order to satisfy increasing demands of radio data traffic after the commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts at developing an advanced 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also referred to as a beyond-4G network communication system or a post-LTE system. In order to accomplish a higher data transfer rate, the 5G communication system considers implementation at a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band). In order to obviate a path loss of a radio wave and increase a delivery distance of a radio wave at the super-high frequency band, various techniques such as a beamforming, a massive MIMO, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, an analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are discussed in the 5G communication system. Additionally, for an improvement in network of the 5G communication system, technical developments are made in an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), a reception interference cancellation, and the like. Besides, in the 5G communication system, a hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are developed as advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also developed as advanced access techniques.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human-centric network, in which humans generate and consume information, into an Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed things exchange and process information. Further, the IoT technology combines with big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server or the like, thus developing into Internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to realize the IoT, relevant technologies such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are used. Thus, recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are studied. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service can be provided that collects and analyzes data generated from connected things and thereby creates new value in a human life. The IoT can be applied to fields of smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, and advanced medical service through the fusion of existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts are now made to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are implemented by techniques such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas which belong to the 5G communication technology. To apply a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) for the above-mentioned big data processing technology is an example of the fusion of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.